Done and Dusted
by MonoChrone
Summary: Percy sacrificed his freedom so Bob could see the stars, so Damasen could feel the sun, so Annabeth could be saved. Trapped alone in Tartarus, his only option is to listen to every command he receives or he won't be the only one suffering from the consequences. Annabeth, distraught and devastated by the loss Percy, has to save and rescue Percy before he disappears for real.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

* * *

The feeling of broken glass, the dry taste in his mouth. Percy forced his legs to traverse the bleak and dull environment, the need for water too great. His tongue stuck to the roof and his eyes were in danger of closing. The various sounds of growling and whispering grew louder and closer and Percy bit his lip in frustration as he wobbled forward dragging bloodied leg behind him. Riptide reappeared in his ripped pants and he sighed feeling the familiar lid and pulling the ball point pen and gripping it tightly in his hand. The growling grew closer and closer, nearing him faster than he could run. His brow furrowed as the ugly bald head of the Minotaur came into view.

"Hey Ugly, about time you came back to fight me you coward!" Percy taunted raising Riptide into a defensive stance eyeing the half bull's new weapon cautiously. Clasped in the Minotaur's hand was the usual axe only it seemed to have a few 'adjustments'. The blade itself seemed to be glowing an eerie purple light and the metal's edge was now a serrated edge sticking out at odd angles and points.

"UUUAAARGHHHHHHH!" The Minotaur roared back as he raised his new weapon and charged at Percy using both of his beefy hands to support the giant weapon. Percy nimbly dodged the attack stepping to the side feeling the blade slice the air where he was before.

"Still haven't learned your lesson Beef Boy?" He yells at him as he brandished Riptide in front of him and charged the monster ducking down to narrowly avoid being chopped in half. Percy sliced at one of the Minotaur's legs only feeling Riptide bounce back surprisingly. He took nimble steps backward only to feel the cold feeling of steel cut through his back. He screamed and dropped Riptide as he reached to the throbbing pain from his back, the small amount of energy he has pulled together felt like it was being pulled from his very being. The half bull half human loomed over him, his beady eyes looking into Percy's weakened gaze. An evil grin was pulled across the Minotaur's ugly face. He reached down and grabbed the demigod's face as Percy made a futile attempt to grab Riptide and slash at the monster's arm with it. Again, the sword which should have killed him by now, bounced off harmlessly leaving the monster unscathed. The Minotaur continued to flash his sinister smile as he dragged Percy by his head and released a barking laugh as he watched Percy thrash around in his solid grip.

"Let go of me, you stinky bastard!" was his muffled reply. He stabbed riptide, upwards into Minotaur's arm only to have it bounce back again. Percy felt the grip on his face tighten and he let out a louder scream as he dropped his sword and it clattered to the ground. The monster lifted Percy in his arm and brought his fist into the ground grinding Percy's face into the ground. The Minotaur let out a low laugh that sounded like small children screaming in chorus. Percy went limp like a ragdoll on the ground, his eyes a hollow white. His bloodied limbs lay, hanging at odd angles from his body. You could barely recognize his facial details, his green eyes, the sharp nose, everything that made Percy 'Percy' was gone, replaced with a twisted version of his once handsome face. The Minotaur let out a satisfied grunt happy it had finally succeeded in executing its revenge. It bent down and poked the son of Poseidon in the chest, there was no reaction. An evil grin grew, as the Minotaur picked up the frail body by his feet and dragged Percy across the hard surface, adding to the already damaging scars. The Minotaur carried him down a few slopes and across mounds and hills until it spotted and stood looking at the looming fortress in the distance. Large black walls with spiked barb lining the top and a giant drawbridge large enough for 3 school buses to drive across together comfortably. What was the most terrifying was the severed heads of passing demigods who had fallen that were stuck on metal rods and were now rotting on the walls of the castle, black brick with the same eerie purple light and glow, pointed roofs and tall towers. The Minotaur stood in front of the moat, some sort of queer, bubbling purple liquid. He grunted a few times at the group of harpies who were perched at a guard station, they flew towards the larger castle in the distance as a ball of bright red feathers. A few moment passed where nothing happened and the irritated monster considered throwing the demigod into the moat. Its free hand twitched when a slowly mechanic clicking signified the lowering of the drawbridge. It crashed in front of monster and he lumbered across the wooden platform, the bridge creaking with every step taken. As the Minotaur emerged on the other side, crowds of monsters gathered around to poke and leer at the fallen figure of Percy Jackson, The Saviour of Olympus. Whispers were exchanged along with high pitch screaming and laughing, all wanted to see their greatest enemy collapsed and weak in front of them.

* * *

The Minotaur continued to drag Percy towards the castle where it held its giant fist up to the door and knocked three times before stepping back as the door opened inwards. The door opened up to a giant throne room, purple and black flames were lit in candleholders lining the walls. Huge, think spiraling columns supported the roof with had strange markings and symbols covering it. The 'room' was actually a hallway, and at the end of the hallway was a large silver throne with a single black cushion. The Minotaur dropped the demigod in front of the throne where Percy lay, his eyes still hollow unaware of his current situation. The Minotaur then backed away and fell onto one knee and bowed his head. The hallway grew two shades darker and the flames grew larger. A young girl materialized sitting on the throne in a cross-legged position. She had wild, midnight blue hair with shifting colors of the galaxy. She only appeared to be around 5, 6 at best but her dark irises seemed to hold the knowledge of the universe. Then she grinned, revealing pointed teeth and perfect white ordered teeth. All the monsters in the room went quiet and bowed down in respect. The girl bounced off her chair and bounded towards the fallen Percy an excited grin on her face. She crouched down and poked him in the cheek, over and over before pulling away slowly a frown forming on her face. She raised her head into the air, her smile turned sour, "Wake him." The girl took a step back as 2 gorgons, Stheno and Euryale appeared from the shadows holding a goblet of water each. They smiled a nasty smile and poured the water onto his head with no particular gentleness. The water started to make a slow progress of healing his body and face when Percy's finger twitched and then his left eye opened. He groaned as he propped himself up using his arms before they gave in and he crumpled to the ground again. He closed his eyes before he shot up realizing he was no longer wandering the plains of Tartarus. The girl smiled again. "Welcome, Percy Son of Poseidon. We've been awaiting your arrival."

* * *

 **Hey! This is my first fanfiction so please don't judge, I have a vague idea of where I want this story to go but if you have any suggestions, you're always welcome to DM me. Please review, it would really make my day. Thank** **s :D**


	2. Ocean & Home

**Annabeth P.O.V**

I still remember the day his arms pushed me through the door, that half grin that told me 'Sorry'. Tears had fallen down my face as Damasen and Bob pulled me into a hug telling me everything would be 'Alright'. So ironic wasn't it? How everything fell to nothing. That day, I not only lost my boyfriend, but I lost the only person who loved me for me. I remember all those stolen kisses, all those moments where nothing else mattered, those memories we made, those pointless fights, laughs, hugs. Everything that had bonded them together meant nothing now. I clenched my fist as I laid my head on my legs. Our win against the Giants didn't even anything to me.

"What even matters anymore?" I asked hysteria, prominent in my voice. I could feel a tear try and force its way out of my eyes and trail down my face. A sudden knock on the door had me shooting up and rubbing my eyes to remove and evidence of weakness. I took a deep breath and mustered my best smile as I opened the door to find the face of Hazel greeting me.

"They told me to get you, we're burning _his_ shroud," She said emphasizing the 'His'. I didn't even need to ask to know who 'he' was. I nodded and followed her outside blocking my eyes from the sun. She led me to the beach where everyone was already waiting for me. Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Nico, Romans, Campers, Grover and Juniper, Chiron.

First I had been angry that they were all accepting his death so easily. If Nico could survive by himself then surely Percy could, the strongest demigod of our generation. Maybe it was hate, maybe I just didn't want to believe that he's dead. But now, here I am, burning his shroud. I laughed despite everything.

"You liar Percy," I whispered. Hazel took my hand in hers and squeezed it, "Come on, you should do it," She mumbled holding a blazing match for me to use. They all agreed to float him into the sea, what comes from the sea returns to the sea. I walked towards the coffin, a light gray with sea green trimming, _'The color of his eyes,'_ I thought.

The shroud was a soft blue with sea green waves as a border. The middle was consumed with a large yellow trident above a river, _'The night he was claimed'_ I thought. As tears surfaced to my eyes and I didn't even bother to hide it anymore. I felt a hand on my shoulder then a few more on my back. I turned my head around to see everyone who had survived the Giant war, behind me with a reassuring face.

"We're all here for you," Piper smiled weakly as she pushed her forward lightly. I took another step forward as I lifted the flame tears falling faster down my cheek

"I know, but I'm going to miss him," I mumbled.

Jason squeezed my shoulder, "We're all going to miss him; he was a great guy,"

"Yeah, he was the best," Leo joked punching my arm.

I wiped away my tears and smiled at them, my friends were always there to back me up. "Thanks," I whispered. The fire from the match was already climbing to my hand. And then I dropped it.

His coffin and shroud was pushed into the ocean, water rippling outwards like a reflecting mirror. Tears were shed, hugs were exchanged and promises were made. I felt a comforting aura beside me and turned around to see Chiron wheeling his chair over to face me.

"Annabeth, you're a brave woman. Percy wouldn't want you to be sad," He said with a sorrowful look on his face. "Stay strong, we're all here for you."

I nodded and watched him wheel himself away again, I rubbed my cheeks and breathed in deeply calming my pumping heart. _'Chiron's right, Percy wouldn't want me to wallow in sadness because he sacrificed himself for me'_ , I thought sitting down on the beach and scrawling Percy's name in the sand with a stick.

"You need someone to talk to?" A voice asked me. Piper positioned herself beside me as she rested her head on my shoulder. "You okay Annabeth?"

"Yeah…" I mumbled as I bit down on my bottom lip. I heard her sigh beside me, she knew I wasn't telling her everything, but I didn't know if I was ready to tell her yet.

"Well if you have anything you want to tell me, I'll always be there for you Annabeth," Piper stood up, using her arms as props to push herself into the air. I watched her as she walked towards Jason and beam at him with bright eyes.

The sun was starting to set into the sky by the time I finally stood up. My weak legs almost gave in from the sudden weight but I remained still. I walked briskly towards the cabins where I spotted a young girl with rag-like clothing covering her body, tending to the campfire. I blinked a few times, unsure if it was a dream or a manifestation of something else. There was something strange about her, I had never seen her at camp before, but she had that kind of aura which made her seem familiar. I approached her carefully my hand slipping to the sheath where my dagger was concealed.

"Annabeth, there is no need to attack," She said gently. 'A rather unexpected voice for a child', I thought.

"How do I know I can trust you?" I called at her. The girl sighed and a bright glow started to shine from her skin. I immediately thrust a hand over my eyes to protect them from the light. After a few moments of silence I lowered my hand to see a sleek, red-haired woman in front of me. She had soft brown almond shaped eyes with a shifting red circle around the iris like a warm flame. She had soft pink lips and that were curved into both a sympathetic and kind smile. She wore a pale brown chiton with fiery patterns adorning the bottom.

"Lady Hestia", I said politely, bowing down. I felt my ears burn in shame that I had not recognized her sooner.

"Annabeth there is no need to bow. You have done great things, therefore you and I stand on the same level", Hestia replied calmly placing her surprisingly warm hand on my chilled shoulder. I nodded bleakly in reply and stood.

"With all due respect my lady, but why are you here?" I asked looking a little to the side of her.

"I may not have any demigod children, but that doesn't mean I don't like them", She teased with a grin on her face. I felt my eyes roll in their socket and crossed my arms.

"The real reason it less kind, and would be more damaging for you", She warned. When I didn't reply or show any sign of giving in, she sighed. "Well, I suppose this was bound to happen. From what Hades has assumed. . . Percy isn't dead", and dead silence was all the followed.


	3. Everything & Nothing

**Sorry if there are a few errors, I typed most of it up when it was dark and my mind wasn't really with the story. Thank you for all the reviews and follows, it means everything to me.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own this universe or any of the characters. I receive my inspiration and ideas for both Rick Riordan and other authors on**

* * *

 **Hestia P.O.V**

* * *

"Percy isn't dead", and as soon as I said those words I regretted everything.

"What do you MEAN he isn't dead?" Annabeth demanded and I had never been gladder that I was a goddess and I couldn't die because I was sure that the stick in her hand would have been driven into my heart.

"He's alive", I repeated.

"Percy's alive?" she echoed staring at me with slightly crazed eyes.

"He's alive, we don't know anything other than that", I confirmed with a small jerk of my head.

"Then we have to find him!" Annabeth urged spinning around and preparing to run to her cabin.

I grabbed her hand before she could escape and shook my head at her, "Annabeth, we have no clue how to find him or even where he is, the only thing we know is that he's alive and that's not near enough information to rescue him".

"So we're just going to leave him? So you're just going to leave him?" She demanded and I felt a flash of offense rip through me.

"Look Annabeth", I started gripping my teeth, I knew this was eventually going to come. "If we knew more, if we knew just a little more, we would send out search parties. But the information given is just not enough to risk lives for".

"THE FACT HE IS ALIVE IS ENOUGH INFORMATION ALREADY!" She bellowed and I no longer felt that the conversation was under my control.

"Annabeth, though you are a great friend of mine, I still don't appreciate disrespect. Remember that I am a god and you are not!"

 _'I'm sorry, Annabeth. There is no other way'._

I wanted to save Percy just as much as Annabeth did but there was no way. There was no way.

"I know there is!" she whispered slumping downwards, back arched. "There has to be", she cried looking into her open palms.

"Annabeth", I said softly approaching her slumped figure resting a hand on her back. "Annabeth, at one point in your life, you have to learn to give up".

 _'I'm sorry you have to hear this, I don't want another Hero's life to go to waste'_.

"But you can't just say that something's impossible without trying it!" She protested shaking her head.

"Some things are just impossible. If I told you to squash the earth into nothing but a single molecule or to remake the entire galaxy, would you try it? No, because it's impossible", I said closing my eyes wishing she would understand how much of a fool's errand it would be.

"Actually, I wouldn't be too sure about that", A voice replied in my head and in turned around to find a sinister looking girl standing a near Thalia's tree wearing a face that meant trouble.

I noticed Annabeth look in her direction as well, her hand drifted towards the dagger that was strapped to her belt and I opened my mouth to warn her before I heard her hiss in agony.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Annie dear", the girl smirked. Beside me Annabeth clutched her and which had a searing red mark on it, no doubt the works of whoever the stranger was.

"You know, for a child of Athena, you really aren't that smart", she mused as she took a few steps forward.

"Who are you? I demand you stop!" I said raising an arm in front of Annabeth, an act of protection.

"Who I am, does not matter. What I might do, is what you should be worrying about", she threatened, nearing.

"Then I demand you tell me what you're going to do", I said with a slight shake in my voice. I took a step back. Cowardly, yes. Foolish, no. Something about this girl made me want to run away and hide from her, to hope and pray that I wasn't her target. If she was fighting in a war, you would never want to be the one opposing her. And I felt like I was.

"Hestia darling", she said, seething almost. She raised her foot as if taking a step forward and before you could say 'stop', she was right up in my face. "I suggest you stop asking questions or you might find yourself biting off more than you can chew", she whispered into my ear.

"Get away from her!" Annabeth said whipping out her dagger and brandishing it.

"Annabeth sto-", then the screaming came.

* * *

 **Annabeth P.O.V**

* * *

There was nothing but fire inside of me. Intense burning fire, so hot that it left me senseless. Too bad the pain was still there. The air rippled with my screams and tears poured down my face. I dropped the dagger and collapsed onto the floor my face white.

"Annabeth!" Hestia was calling for me, but everything was muffled. Like I was surrounded by water. My head felt like someone stuck a burning red poker inside of it then clamped between metal tongs for hours. "What did you do with her?!" Hestia demanded.

"Nothing", the girl giggled. "I simply burned a thin layer of her weak little human cells", she said stepping closer to me ignoring Hestia's yells of protest.

As she loomed above me, the universe seemed to stop and wait for the girl to make her move. As if the universe itself didn't want to get in her way. "Silly, I am the universe", she laughed, reading my thoughts. My breath stopped short and I rolled my head over to turn to look at her swirling eyes of chaos and stars.

"What do you mean?" Hestia asked slowly taking a step backward from fear.

"I mean exactly what it sounds", she smirked her eyes shifting again. "I am Chaos, the creator. I am the personification of the universe and the personification of everything".

* * *

 **Chaos P.O.V**

* * *

These gods never seem to do anything but get in the way. Ever since that idiot Kronos and Rhea gave birth to Hestia, I knew she was going to be nothing but trouble. Such a kind soul would be nothing but trouble in the future. I looked at her now, her soft brown eyes illuminated by her eye-burning red hair. "You're Chaos?!" She demanded.

"Yes Hestia honey", I replied with a sickly sweet voice, dripping with sarcasm and hate.

"But you're a little young". _'I change my mind, I hate that stupid Annabeth girl more',_ I thought bitterly.

"Annie dear, from all the experience you've had with gods, one would expect you to know that we can change however we please", I hiss. I let my form shift until I loomed over her. My hair violently erupted into a bright violet that flowed like a waterfall down my back to my hipbone. My pupils swirled, growing larger like a whirlpool until my eyes turned a pitch black that consumed my eyes. My teeth sharpened to pointed fangs. "Am I still too young?" I asked with an innocent tone but my face was twisted into a horrible scowl.

"No", came her simple reply. She didn't seem to be even slightly, impressed by my form and my scowl deepened.

"Are you not impressed?" I asked shifting back into a small girl, ponytail and all.

"No", she said drawling the word. "I just. It doesn't explain why you would come to Camp Half-Blood", the Annabeth girl said. I raised my eyebrow and sighed.

"I suppose I should", I said. "I only came to make a deal with you".

"What kind of deal?" the annoying goddess asked. I ignored her and looked Annabeth in the eyes. Grey irises clashing with deep purple-blue ones.

"What do you say Annabeth?"

"Answer Hestia first, what kind of deal?" she asked suspiciously, backing away closer to the Goddess.

"I have Percy", I said. Her face turned from one of suspicion to one of shock, then hope, then anger.

"Were _you_ the one who hurt Percy? Have you had him all this time? Did you hurt him? If you've hurt him, any sort of deal is off", She yelled angrily.

* * *

 **Annabeth P.O.V**

* * *

After all this time, he was always within my grasp. He was never dead, he never died, he was always alive. And Chaos has had him, and she was right here. "Give him back, he's not yours!" I yelled at her, tightening my fist. "He's mine", I said spitefully. "He's always been mine".

* * *

 **Chaos P.O.V**

* * *

 _'Oh how wrong you are. Nothing has ever been yours. Everything in this world is mine. It always has been. Now I'm coming to take it back'._


End file.
